User talk:Tigernose
The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 32,000. Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | DO NOT LEAVE ANY PARTY INVITATIONS HERE Welcome to Tigernose's resort. Chat away till the sun goes down, discuss issues on the wiki and most of all have a nice friendly conversation. Also there is Herbert to annoy you! Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10] Userpage Dear Tigernose, This is Favegirljb6. When I logged on the Wiki and looked at my user page, I noticed it was locked. Why? Is it because I edited it too much? If I did, I didn't mean to exceed my privledges. I was only just learning how to use all the tools on the editing bar and sometimes I made mistakes in my editing so I hit the edit button again and fixed them. Is it possible you could unblock it again and I'll promise to be more careful? I'm really sorry and I would appreciate another chance. Sincerely, Favegirljb6 Category:G-Notice Import Can I have the right to import? You need extra users doing so, and I can do so right now. Please respond today, so I can import the maximum --Upgrader 23:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: Forget about that, I already got them. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? Hello Tigernose, I'm Courageman. You see, the Water articles are out of date. The Celebration of Water is a week to go, not now. We should follow the Sensei's Scavenger Hunt 2010 article I created. It is happening today. Plus, the Water Dojo's not even the Waterfall but it is, except it's inside it. Can we or you fix this problem? New Wiki Dear Tigernose, This is Favegirljb6. Since the wiki is moving to a new place, I am worried about my userpage on the old wiki. I don't know how to move my userpage to the new wiki so I was wondering if you could move it for me or at least tell me how I could do it myself? Thanks! Favegirljb6 Front Page Requesting Pin and Free Item updates on main page. Thank you. -Imdill3 15:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :k, you should add a link to the main page :P. -Imdill3 17:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Not what I meant, we still have a good 4 or 5 editors here, a link to the new site on the main page would be beneficial (Or if there is one, make it noticeable). -Imdill3 17:59, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Jason McMartin vandalised! Help!!! Jason McMartin Vandalised Aunt Arctic and Gary the Gadget guy pages!!! Stop Him!!! Skipper Hi, I have a question! How can I put these kind of templates for my profile? Send something back, thanks. Konoss 21:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, how do you put templates to put on your profile? Konoss 21:18, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi. How do you put a template on your page? Operation: Vandalism Strike Hello Administrator Tigernose! The wiki is under attack and we need help from all. Our intel has said that anonymous users are our primary suspects. Please, lead the administrators and others including me. Tell V-Rex, he's the founder of this organization. Courageman, out! Chroro Q Hey there, it's SwiftEscudo here. I haven't heard anything new about the move involving the Choro Q wiki. If you know where it is now please send me an email at SwiftEscudo@hotmail.com Thanks! -- 07:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Why the heck is my page locked? What I said above. I wanna edit my page but its locked. Can you tell me why? --Harry Potter books rule! 20:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) WHAT???!!! You mean, we are focusing now on the new one?! That means we will leave the old one vandalized until it is under Un-Club Penguin Wikia's control! I've seen Prkr5885 and Syko in UnCP Wiki and I've seen them vandalized some pages! Yeah, they left swearing with bad acts on the pages. Like f*** and bad***, s**t, and bulls**t. Pls. don't ban me for saying these words, I said them with *. C stands for corndogs, YUM!!! 2:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Request Tigernose, My request has been on the Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for Rollback page for some time and was wondering if you could grant me those rights or even Bureaucrat rights since the other 2 Bureaucrats didin't login sice January (17th I think.) Thanks, --Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 17:18, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandalisim On Cadence Page A user named Afc recently uploaded a photo to the wiki (which can be seen below), which had NOTHING to do with Club Penguin, or any of it's characters, and he/she added that photo to the Cadence page. I have deleted the photo from the page, but it still remains. If you could, please review the history for the page, delete the photo, and talk to the user and/or block him/her. Thanks. Permanecer sentados, por favor! Scream If you want more! 23:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC) System Defender Page Is Superteddy66 really attacking the EPF? People have been putting random and fake villains on the System Defender Page. But are they really fake? I threw my sandwich at the Subway guy! Singin' heyo! Where's my mayo?! 15:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC) A new comments section? Unregistered contributors pop-up every so often to "help" and sometimes leave comments that would probably fit better in the comments section. Since most "wiki-unfamiliar contributors" will not know how to use talk pages, is it possible that this wiki's comments are activated at the bottom similar to the Farmville wiki? That way we might avoid edits like this one: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=Puffle_Food&s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=455405 Sounds like he/she is trying to help but I bet she/he would have left that in the comments section if they could. Also I see that a lot of people have left this wiki, and gone to another off Wikia. I believe the homepage should be updated to avoid people attempting to contact those who have left. To be more specific, the "Penguin of The Month" section. If the poll results are not current; it is probably best to remove them. The user page makes it too obvious that he's gone away from Wikia and where to go find him. --Liliana (my talk). 21:07, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello there, I'm Rookie321, and I just wanted to say "Hello" to one of the most active penguins of this wiki! As you may know I am new and I was hoping that you could help me become a better wiki user. I'm not forcing you but it would be cool if you DID show me the ropes. Well anyway, "Hello" again! (Or should I say good-bye?) I make such a good agent!I make such a good agent! -Rookie